


1000 stars

by Will_writer



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/F, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Will_writer/pseuds/Will_writer
Summary: Being a vice admiral is lonely. But when a new pilot arrives aboard her ship Amylin Holdo might not be so lonely as she seemed.





	1000 stars

The battle was over and Amylin Holdo was left to her own devices again. The loss of two of her best pilots meant new reserves had to be called in. As she strolled through the corridors she could hear laughter and friendship with her fellow crew members. She was lonely, "who would want to be friends with me anyway" holdo would repeat over and over again, "im stubborn, controlling and too proud to let friendship get in my way". She got to her quarters locked the door and slumped into her bed. "HYPERSPACE JUMP IN ONE MINUTE" the comm blared. She ignored the loud obnoxious voice and fell into a deep sleep. Many hours past until a massive jolt startled her and broke her slumber. The ship had come out of hyperspace and pick up the reserves. Holdo groaned as she got into her freshly ironed uniform, she had to welcome aboard the new members.

 

*In the hanger bay*  
The first pilot was a tall handsome male but Holdo shook his hand and moved on; only to find a short young woman standing before her. "Tallissan Lintra" she said catching Holdo of guard. The voice startled Holdo as the noise was calm and soft but with pride at the same time. "Welcome aboard, if you need anything just ask me" Holdo blared, her mouth to quick for her brain. They shook hands and parted ways.

 

*Holdo's quarters room 161*  
A sudden knock at the durasteel door gave Holdo 10 seconds to prepare herself before she was greeted by the visitor. She had just taken a shower and only had time to style her hair and put some underware on. As she walked to the door she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her wet body. The door slid open to reveal a familiar face, "Tallissan" Holdo proclaimed slightly confused why she was here. "Just call me Tallie" was the reply with a curious look on her face followed by a forgive full one. "Whats wrong" Holdo asked only to realise that the towel had slipped and Tallie could she her dull pink panties and her left breast hidden under the equally dull pink bra. "Im sorry" Tallie said walking back, but Holdo gestured inside; "Come in lets talk". She couldn't refuse her leader so proceeded inside. Both sitting on the bed at one end of the room.

*10:30 in the evening*  
After one drink they both got into deep conversation chatting about the latest galaxy trends. Holdo had lost the towel some half an hour before as she felt comfortable around Tallie. For once Holdo didn't feel alone; determined to make it more worth her while Holdo place her hand on Tallies thigh. To Holdo's surprise Tallie placed her small soft hand on top. They both stared at each other not talking then they both leaned in. As there lips met there body's got closer until they were in a embrace passionatly kissing each other. Tallie feeling adventurous pushed her toungue through Holdo's lips and into her mouth. Holdo pulled back but not for long. There embrace now became a frantic embrace and someone had to give. Tallie collapsed onto the bed followed by Amylin on top of her. "I have never done this before" whispered Tallie only to be met with "neither". Holdo slid her hands down Tallies body to the edge of her skin tight leggings. Pushing down, Holdo freed the tight fabric from Tallie revealing a deep blue pantie. It was Tallies turn and unconventionally took her own top off to reveal a green bra with smallish   
Breasts suspended in then. "There to small" Tallie whispered with a sad tone but Holdo said "There perfect to me". Holdo broke away from the kissing and slowly moved down to Tallies groin peeling away the panties left a moist spot where Holdo was aiming. Her tongue slid over Tallies clit; a tender moan escaped the pressed lips of Lintra. Holdo smiled then set to work on Tallies pussy pushing her tongue in and out. After about a minute she added two fingers. Tallie streached out her arms grabbing onto the slik bed covers, her moaning increasing as Holdo got faster. Suddenly Tallie let out a whimper then a huge moan, Tallie's orgasm pleased Holdo as clear liquid dripped down her fingers. Weak; Tallie whispered "thank you" and collapsed quickly falling asleep. Holdo lay next to her stroking her beautiful blonde hair until she too fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first piece of work feel free to give any advice.


End file.
